Narugami Kyoichiro (Anime)
Appearance Kyoichiro stands as tall as the shorter adults in the show such as Dr. Bernard Goodman, and appears as a youthful young man with slight feminine features. Being descended from vampires, he has red eyes, longer canine teeth then a humans (though only the left one tends to be drawn in most shots) and blue-tinted skin. His outfit is mostly blue and white and he almost always has a cape and often has white gloves on, it seems to be based on 16th/17th century European style. He is overall much smarter dressed compare to Genshi's more rougher design and is overall meant to give the impression of a young charming man. Kyoichiro and T.P. Lady end up displaying the most emotive facial expressions in the show. They also have the most variation in their character model, their facial and body features size and shape varies the most between episodes. Even his transformation into Koumori-Kyoichiro has variations between scenes within episode 32, as well as the later episode 37 when it is recreated by Ominito. When he was under the Deathdas' control, his eyes gain a black under-shadow highlight and his eyebrows frown constantly making his expressions more evil. The pupil of his eyes also become smaller, whereas in most other instances they were more rounded to make him look friendlier. When he is transformed into his Koumori-Kyoichiro form, his appearance changes to make him look more demonic. His fangs lengthen and become sharper while all his other teeth also become fangs. His skin darkens to a more grayish blue colour and he grows large wings. His fingers are transformed into just two digits and a thumb. His hair lengthens to a length that goes all the way down his back. He also becomes much more muscular and much bigger in size, being taller then the rest of the non-Time Shifter cast of characters. His ears also become longer and more pointy and his overall appearance takes a much more older and sinister look. A preview of his transformation shows originally his wings were black with no wingspikes, and his claws were yellow. His hair was also shown to be a darker shade of purple. Personality Kyoichiro is a proud individual who thinks highly of himself. He considers himself as both beautiful and great. In fact in the Japanese dub he often makes poetic-style rhetorical questions with short but poetic answers ("An unexpected encounter in an unexpected place? They call 'destiny'") which are intended to make him look more charming. All of which are downplayed with his fateful habit of falling randomly or having other such accidents. This includes falling into a well, being knocked off buildings, having tree branches break under him or being hit randomly by something or someone else being sent already flying through the air. He seems calm and collective otherwise, and is well mannered and polite, despite his accidents. He stays out of Genshi's way during the early episodes, though helped Sarah when she was in trouble. As the series progresses, so does his interactions with Genshi's group though refuses to interfere with Genshi's own mission. Still he remained Genshi's ally and even refused to capture any of the Time Shifters when Ammon suggested it later on as it would interfere with Genshi's mission. After the events of Episode 32, as stated in episode 34, that idea that being turned evil again would endanger the lives of Sarah, Genshi and the others, but that also he risked interfering with Genshi's job. He admits in episode 38 that he didn't realize being a Time detective would be such hard work. When after the Time Shifter Change, he mistakes a comment by Sora as her ideal man being that of a wealthy stature, to which Kyoichiro mentions that he must be therefore her ideal man as he himself is rich. However, his mentioned of any form of wealth is missing in the English dub, instead he mentions he is poor at this point and would instead try to win her over with his charms. When he lost Ammon who ran off with Elekin, he also mentioned being "Over worked and underpaid". Abilites thumb|right|Kyoichiro's hypnotic powers Kyoichiro is descended from vampires and therefore has Vampire genes in his genetic make-up. In the English version, it is not fully explained about his ancestry and it is skipped over. Kyoichiro recovers from injuries quicker then a normal human, is able to take more of a beating and is "a little more immortal" due to his heritage, but lacks his ancestors ability to suck blood. He has strength that surpasses a normal human to the point he could knock Genshi around in their fight, he is often seen leaping off of buildings also due to this strength. However, he lacks endurance and is not very athletic despite all his other abilities; this was shown in both episode 21 and episode 38. Using his eyes, he can also put someone in a trance. He relies on a level of magic to back him up, having a rose which is capable of transforming into a cane. The cane fires a heat beam. It can also be used in conjunction with his cape to form a wall around someone, when the cape is pulled away their clothes have changed. Kyoichiro had a level of intelligence and using it to research Genshi and the Time Shifters. He was able to work out Genshi had a connection to the Time Shifters, but unable to decipher where Genshi's strength came from. As well as being fairly intelligent, he is also strong will and was the first person in the series to manage to resist the Deathdas's skull mark (which was stronger then the T.P. Lady P-mark), though eventually succumbed to it anyway. Due to his constant mishaps, most of his abilities are downplayed with slapstick humor. Transformation |-|Vampire Heritage= thumb|right|Kyoichiro with the Uglinator attached to him Kyoichiro 's Vampire heritage also allows his to change into a bat-like version of himself, referred to in the Japanese dub as "Koumori-Kyoichiro" (蝙蝠京一郎, "Bat-Kyoichiro"). This form was brought out by Deathdas' influence and is buried deep within Kyoichiro 's psyche, being only able to be brought out only by the Uglinator breaking down all of Kyoichiro 's mental controls and assuming complete control of Kyoichiro 's mind. In this form, he grows large wings and becomes much more muscular, he has much more power then Genshi himself. Deathdas calls this Kyoichiro's "true power". Kyoichiro's Vampire form is dangerous, and even Kyoichiro himself knew of this, resulting to him begging Flint to do whatever it took to stop himself from hurting anyone. Also instead of using his normal cane, this form using a scythe for battle. History It is unknown how long Kyoichiro had been following Genshi, since he was assigned to watch him from a distance. Kyoichiro did have footage of Genshi during his rescue of Talen, suggesting he had been following him for several missions prior to unveiling himself. Kyoichiro first appeared during episode 5, where he saves Genshi and his friends in an attempt to cheer up Yamato Sora. Afterwards he attempts to steal a kiss from her. He is prevented from doing so when Genshi sneezes, sending him flying. In episode 6 he sends a dagger to Sora who is tied up with Flint and the others, but is then swept away by a freak wave. In episode 8, he helps Sora solve Lynx's riddle and is seen crawling away to avoid being seen (and the only time his exit wasn't because he fell victim to random accidents). In episode 9 he uses his shadow to create a arrow with his body to point Sora, Lovelove, Putera and Tokioin the right direction. The house owner then causes him to fall through the roof of the house. Kyoichiro's first major role in a episode was episode 12, where he saves and protects Ammon from T.P. Lady and finally introduces his name and Time Detective status. Ammon joins him from here on in as his partner. In episode 14 he reports his findings to Jillian Grey on Genshi and the Time-Shifters. Later, while standing on top of the Time Bureau building, he is knocked off the building by T.P. Lady, disguised as Hitomi Aino and her two henchmen. He continues to study Genshi, though does not go out on missions for a while. He is next seen in episode 18, where his work kept him from noticing Ammon. Ammon runs off and falls into T.P. Lady's hands. He attempts to rescue her and when Genshi tries to fight Ammon, Kyoichiro prevents Genshi from fighting her. He lets Ammon drain all of his energy as Ankoku. When she falls down, he manages to pull the last of his strength to go to her and ensure her importance to him. He then collapses, causing Ammon to transform into Super Ammon, who then heals him. Ammon returns with him back home int he 25th century, where he recovers. After Flint and his friend visit, he explains his heritage to them. After this, he returns to watching Genshi, and occasionally helping him, though is not so hidden as he was before. This time, his flattery and pursuit of Sarah is met with Ammon 's disapproval, who now ends up being the reason for many of his random accidents. This changes when in episode 32, Deathdas puts him under his mark, causing him to push Ammon and his friends away and become Deathdas' puppet. He challenges Genshi to a fight, with the hope of willing Sora's admiration. Genshi refuses to fight, but Kyoichiro does not, and attacks ruthlessly. However, all the fighting does is turn Sora against his actions, she runs into the arena and slaps him in the face, then cries on his chest begging for Kyoichiro to return to being a Time Detective. This breaks him out of the spell. However, this does not stop Deathdas, who leaps onto Kyoichiro's head and takes full control of Kyoichiro, bringing out his Vampire heritage. Now, stronger then ever, Kyoichiro attacks. Flint is once again reluctant to fight, until Super Ammon defends Genshi and asks he fight to bring Kyoichiro back to his senses. After whacking Kyoichiro in the head with Ototan, the control loosens enough for Kyoichiro to make a plea for Genshi to destroy him so he could not harm anyone further. Realizing this is their chance, Lovelove fires her love beam into the crowd, loosening the control over everyone. With Deathdas weakened, Genshi hits him on the head one last time, causes Deathdas to let go. Kyoichiro returns to his human form. Plagued by the nightmare of the events and worried about the danger of Deathdas controlling him, Kyoichiro quits the Time Bureau in episode 33. However, he then promptly returns to save Sora once again in Episode 34 (though saves Tokio this time by mistake). T.P. Lady takes Ammon again. In episode 35, he attempts to save her, but T.P. Lady retreats. When the Masked Man makes his move in episode 36, Genshi went alone to save Ammon and T.P. Lady. But as Genshi's friends, Kyoichiro amongst them, watched Genshi struggle without the ability to be sent useful aid. Seeing Genshi struggle reignites Kyoichiro's motives as a Time Detective and he attempts to go and aid Genshi. At first he lands himself in the wrong Timeline. He escapes from the predicament he landed himself in and begins to fall through Time and Space, before landing in the Underworld. He begins to cry as he notes how his random falls finally proved a useful purpose, though this ends quickly when he realizes he has 3 of Gera's illusions surrounding him. He is there when Genshi faces off against Gera, when T.P. Lady and Ammon are rescued Kyoichiro and Ammon are finally reunited. Their victory is short lived as entire group are helpless when the Masked Man then attacks. Kyoichiro aids Genshi in the final episode of the series, and after the events of episode 39, despite being knocked around himself trying to protect Genshi and the beaten Lovelove. After the Masked Man's defeat, he is last seen riding alongside Genshi and the others while they chase after T.P.Lady. Trivia *In episode 30, when changed into a mosquito he suddenly gains the urge to suck blood (written in Japanese as a word pun on "kiss"). He sucks Dyna and Mite's blood, but is left ill by it. *The English version also makes out that Kyoichiro cannot sing, however, in the Japanese version he can and even on rare occasions made his voice take a sing-song tone to make him seem more charming to Sarah. *Though the title for episode 32 suggests Kyoichiro's transformation is a form of "bad transformation", like Dyna and Mite's transformations it is never out right stated to be one. Also, he and Sarah are the only individuals to go through a form of transformation where their clothes are impacted. *His leap animation is repeated in episodes 20, 26 and 32. Episode 32 is slightly altered due to Kyoichiro being controlled to by Deathdas. This is one of the few repeated animations that appears in several episodes outside of T.P. Lady and Genshi's time travelling animations.